Bridget O'Neill
History Bridget was not conceived or born under the best circumstances. Her parents, Aiden and India, where not married to each other. However, India was married. Aiden wanted his daughter — it came almost as a surprise to him, but he wanted his kid. He fought for her custody, and won. India didn't quite want the baby anyhow, the manifestation and embodiment of her affair. Aiden got full custody just after Bridget turned 2. Aiden raised Bridget to the best of his ability, with some help from his family, and she turned out well, a happy, healthy kid. When Bridget started school, things didn't go smoothly. She pushed the rules (and occasionally people), and hard trouble focusing on her work. As she grew older, she started obeying the rules slightly better, but mostly the teachers learned to work around her — Don't phrase things as a question, the way teachers do, when it's really a command. Bridget made friends without too much trouble, but she had trouble keeping them for more than a year or two. And to add to the trouble, when she lost her temper strange things would happen. As her teacher once to a substitute teacher who was filling in for a day, "Just don't get Bridget wound up. I know how it sounds, but giving in to her a little is so much less trouble than having to deal with her getting mad." One day, the summer Bridget was 10, a woman came to the house, a woman in a cloak. She and Aiden sat in the living room talking for a long time, while Bridget listened from the crack under the door. Eventually they called her in, Aiden looking a little shaken up and weirded out, and the cloaked woman looking a little tired and exasperated, but when she turned to Bridget she was beaming. Bridget sat down next to her dad and listened while the woman repeated the same things that Bridget had heard her say while listening at the door. The Ministry women explained that she would need to go to school, to learn how to use her magic properly. Bridget got bored and left, but Aiden and the woman sat there for 3 hours, discussing the different education options. Aiden eventually decided on IAM, because it at least on the same continent, and he didn't want his daughter going to the same place where witches had been hung in the past, despite the woman's insisting that that didn't happen anymore. They called Bridget back in, and she agreed to going to IAM — any magic school beat middle school as far as she was concerned. And she liked the international aspect — Bridget had always dreamed of elsewhere. So that fall, Aiden took Bridget — her things for school (plus her new puffskein) in hand — to IAM. Personality Cold, criticizing and disdainful, at least to people she doesn't know. Rebellious and sarcastic, she often challenges authority, but knows when to tune it down so she doesn't get in trouble. Bridget talks, thinks, and acts fast. She's spiteful and reckless when angry. She doesn't do well when idle, and always needs something to do, or something to fiddle with. She's always dreamed of elsewhere, somewhere she'd go when she was older. She's not quiet sure where it'll be; it could be anywhere really. There's a whole world out there to go see, and most of it is certainly better than here. Maybe that's why she reads, writes and sachems — to escape into her head. Appearance Bridget's hair is a sandy dark blond, and wavy. Her eyes are green, almost bordering on hazel. She's small for her age, both short and light — that's simply the way she's always been — making her look a little younger than she is. She dresses with little regrade for how it looks, wearing whatever she felt like wearing that morning.